La fin d'un voyage
by Crookiesxx
Summary: /!\ SPOIL EPISODE 12-13 SAISON 1 /!\ Jamie est morte. Et Mitch ne s'en remet pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool lui montre le plus beau des chemins...


Yo tout le monde !

Un petit One-shot sur la série Zoo. Et sur mon couple préféré : Mitch et Jamie.  
Tout appartient à CBS évidement ! :)  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Il est encore devant un verre de whisky. Il a arrêté de les compter depuis bien trop longtemps. Son esprit était embrumé. Pas par la boisson, on dirait qu'elle avait arrêté de lui faire de l'effet, mais par ses souvenirs. Qu'il cherchait désespérément à effacer, oublier.

Trop de souffrances, trop d'émotions. Trop d'"humanisme".

Il voulait redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant tout ça. L'homme austère et désagréable qu'on voulait absolument éviter. Il voulait arrêter de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Il voulait arrêter d'aimer.

Jamie.

Ce prénom tambourinait dans sa tête. Son sourire venait hanter ses cauchemars. Son rire semblait résonner dans toutes les pièces qu'il traversait.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir connu. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne vienne jamais le voir au zoo. Il avait espéré ne jamais tomber amoureux d'elle.

Parce qu'au final, c'était de sa faute si elle était partie. Qu'elle était morte. C'est lui qui a soumis à Alves la condition que Jamie rejoigne le groupe. C'est lui qui l'a emmené dans cette aventure. Même si l'idée de base venait d'elle.

C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Conscient de son double échec, puisqu'il a perdu à la fois l'antidote qu'il avait créé et la femme qu'il aime, il avala le verre de whisky dans son intégralité.

Il décida de partir du bar. Il voulait quitter tout signe de vie humaine et retourner à celle qu'il appréciait autrefois.

Seul.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait dehors ? Mais à vrai dire, les animaux étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il aurait accepté volontiers de se faire tuer par un léopard. Jamie aurait été vengée. Vengée de son incompétence.

Finalement, il n'était bon qu'à être mauvais dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Son ex, sa fille, et maintenant Jamie.

Rien ne pouvait lui voiler la face. S'il pouvait être mort...il se sentirait tellement mieux. Il se remémora qu'il adorait la facilité et qu'il là choisissait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Si aucun animal ne le tuait sur le trajet du retour...il possédait toujours ce couteau qu'il a ramené d'Afrique et qui a survécu au crash. Lui.

Mais tout était bien calme. Le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui. Un crash ne l'a pas tué, les animaux semblaient vouloir l'éviter. Mais le destin lui a tout enlevé. À croire qu'il est vraiment fait pour la solitude.

Arrivé totalement ivre à l'hôtel, il s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre. La terre, la poussière...là où était sa place. Il attrapa sans ses affaires le couteau et l'inspecta pendant de longues minutes. S'imaginant rejoindre Jamie.

Libre.

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de poser la lame sur son poignet. Une main. Sur son épaule. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une odeur inoubliable.

\- Ne fais pas ça...

L'alcool lui faisait avoir des hallucinations. Elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Elle était...morte.

Il serra les dents, essaya d'oublier tout ça. Mais Jamie ne partait pas, elle s'accrochait à Mitch encore plus fort. L'entoura de ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne fais pas ça...répéta-t-elle doucement.

\- Mais tu me manques tellement...murmura-t-il.

\- Tu dois vivre. Vivre pour moi. Pour ta fille. Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit : "Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir donné le courage de sauver ma fille...et de m'avoir sauvé". Je veux que tu vives Mitch. Je veux te voir te relever. Laisse-moi partir maintenant. Ça fait des mois. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Le Mitch dont je suis tombée amoureuse essayait toujours d'arranger la situation. Il se battait. Lâche ce couteau.

Très lentement il s'exécuta et laissa glisser le couteau à travers la pièce. Il pouvait encore sentir l'étreinte de Jamie autour de son torse. Elle était encore là...il sentit un souffle sur son oreille et trois mots qui resteront à jamais gravé sur son cœur : "Je t'aime".

Les larmes tombèrent sur la moquette.

Il ne sentait plus son étreinte.

Elle était partie.

Jamie était partie.


End file.
